Sakura Ogami
Sakura Ogami (大神 さくら Ōgami Sakura), zwana też “''Ogrzyca''” jest jedną z postaci występujących w [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|'Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc']]. Sakura została przyjęta do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superzapaśniczka (超高校級の「格闘家」''chō kōkō kyū no “kakutōka”''). Była ona bojowniczką oraz wrestlerem, który został czempionem w międzynarodowym konkursie w Ameryce. Posiada ogólnie 400 zwycięstw. Dziewczynę szantażował Monokuma, dlatego musiała z nim współpracować. Potem, w rozdziale 4, popełniła samobójstwo, aby zakończyły się spory pomiędzy uczniami, po tym, kiedy jej sekret został ujawniony. Pojawia się w Danganronpa Togami, początkowo jako antagonistka, a później jako sojuszniczka Togamiego. Sakura grała postać poboczną w Danganronpa 3 The end of Hope's Peak Academy. Wygląd Sakura jest wysoką kobietą o bardzo dobrze zbudowanej figurze, głębokim głosie i równie wyróżniającym się wyglądzie. Często przez to mylona jest z mężczyzną. Posiada ona długie, białe włosy i ciemną skórę. Ma także niebieskie oczy oraz bliznę na jej twarzy. Często na twarzy dziewczyny maluje się niezadowolenie. Sakura nosi biały szkolny uniform z rozerwanymi rękawami, ma także bandaże na swoich rękach i nogach oraz niebieską spódnicę, która ledwo zakrywa jej bardzo umięśnione uda. Osobowość Pomimo jej wyglądu, Sakura jest cichą i prostolinijną dziewczyną. Ma nawyk mówienia w stary, formalny sposób, prawdopodobnie przez to, iż była spadkobiercą dojo, które miało trzysta lat. Rzadko się wścieka i często widzi rzeczy z innej perspektywy. Jednak z czasem staje się bardziej niecierpliwa oraz poddenerwowana lub traci panowanie nad sobą. Zdarza się tak, kiedy jej przyjaciele są zranieni albo, gdy nie może odpowiednio trenować przez długi czas. Sakura była także dosyć blisko z Aoi Asahiną, możliwe, dlatego, że obie posiadały duży entuzjazm do działań sportowych; irytowała się, kiedy ktoś próbował ciężko zaszkodzić Aoi. Jak jej klan, była ona lojalna i niezwykle szanowała swoją przyjaźń z innymi uczniami klasy 78, popełniając nawet samobójstwo, aby powstrzymać ich przed odwróceniem się przeciwko sobie. Zdolności Superzapaśniczka Jako Superzapaśniczka, Sakura ma niezwykłe zdolności walki. Godnie jej tytułu, pokonała swojego ojca w młodym wieku i posiada 400 pasm zwycięstw. Jedynym oponentem, którego nigdy nie była w stanie pokonać był jej chłopak, a także rywal, Kenshiro. Hand-to-Hand Combat Jak jej tytuł wskazuje Sakura potrafi wiele sztuk walki. Uważa, że jej ulubiony typ to MMA, ponieważ jest kombinacją każdego typu sztuki walki. Historia Przed Tragedią Relacje Rodzina Sakura miała dobre relacje ze swoją rodziną. Wraz z Kenshiro zostali oni porwani przez prowodyra, ponieważ byli jej bardzo bliscy. Monokuma zaszantażował Sakurę każąc jej kogoś zabić, ponieważ w innym przypadku jej najdrożsi straciliby życie. Ostatecznie Sakura popełniła samobójstwo, ochraniając przy tym zakładników jak i kolegów z klasy. Romanse Kenshiro Kenshiro jest wieloletnim rywalem Sakury, którego nigdy nie mogła pokonać. Zakochała się w nim, pomimo że uważała to za bardzo zawstydzające i nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Pragnęła go pokonać, ponieważ dałoby to jej tytuł najsilniejszej osoby na świecie. W którymś momencie, Kenshiro zachorował i przekazał swój tytuł Sakurze, do momentu kiedy nie wyzdrowieje. Przyrzekli sobie, że gdy chłopak poczuje się lepiej, zmierzą się w rewanżowym pojedynku, a on podaruje jej czerwoną chustę jako dowód ich przysięgi Sakura była pewna, że stan Kenshiro się polepszy. Miała rację i zostało to udowodnione w Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, którego akcja odgrywała się dwa lata'' po tym, gdy ostatni raz go widziano. W owej grze było pokazane, że wciąż żyje, lecz nadal jest chory. Będąc najbliższą osobą dla Sakury, został on porwany przez Super-Rozpacz. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy jest świadomy śmierci Sakury. Dwójka ta nie była śmiało określona jako kochankowie, ponieważ Kenshiro przedstawiono jedynie jako pierwszą miłość Sakury. Bądź co bądź, bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, że mógł on odwzajemnić jej uczucia. W ''Danganronpa IF ''napisano, iż oprócz rewanżu, zaproponował Sakurze "coś jeszcze", co wskazuje na to, że oboje planowali być ze sobą jeśli Kenshiro wyzdrowieje, a Sakura go pokona. '''Klasa 78' Aoi Asahina Aoi była najbliższą przyjaciółką Sakury. Obie zbliżyły się do siebie dzięki zamiłowaniu do sportu oraz lekkoatletyki. Poza tym rzadko można było je zobaczyć oddzielnie. Dziewczyny bardzo się o siebie troszczyły; Aoi jako jedyna otwarcie broniła Sakury, gdy ta została oskarżona o bycie Mastermind'em, z kolei Sakura była oburzona, gdy Toko, jako Genocide Jack, skaleczyła Aoi w ramię. Kiedy list pożegnalny Sakury został znaleziony, okazało się, że był adresowany głównie do Asahiny. W School Mode, Sakura wyglądała na nieco rozdrażnioną, gdy Makoto zapytał się jej, czy jest w związku z Aoi. Sakura odparła, że Asahina jest jej pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółką jaką kiedykolwiek miała i rozpatrywała przypuszczenia Naegiego jako złudzenia wzięte wprost od Hifumiego. W Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Aoi, jako mistrzyni w pływaniu, oraz Sakura, jako mistrzyni w sztukach walki, postanowiły iść na Igrzyska Olimpijskie razem. Makoto Naegi Sakura bardzo zaufała Naegiemu mówiąc mu o swojej przeszłości i chłopaku Kenshiro. W rezultacie Makoto powiedział jej, aby była cierpliwa dopóki się nie uratują, a także, aby korzystała ze swojej kobiecości. W pewnym stopniu przypomniało to Sakurze o Kenshiro. W niekanonicznym zakończeniu School Mode, dziewczyna zakochała się w Naegim. Chciała, aby ten był świadkiem jej rewanżowej walki z Kenshiro i chciała położyć kres jej zainteresowaniu względem rywala. es:Sakura Ogami en:Sakura Ogami fr:Sakura Ogami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc